yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Religion
How the world became... The Orgin The First Civilization Native to Earth and a product of thousands of years of evolution, the origins of the First Civilization are unclear. Scientists have simply stated that they "came before", and were responsible for the creation of humanity, forming the species in their own image to be a capable, but docile workforce. These were the Shinto Gods. Research by Ochigi Ryoji seemed to suggest that the First Civilization radically altered the genetic makeup of a pre-existing species on the planet to create humanity, fashioning them to be similar to their "gods". This left a large gap in terms of transitional species between archaic hominids and modern humans. By 1997, the Sectors had taken note of this and had arranged for fake skeletons to be planted in Ethiopia, so as to limit human exposure to the possibility of the existence of the First Civilization. In order to assure the control of humanity, various technologies were created by the ancient but advanced race, named Shards of Nirvana. These pieces were tapped into a neurotransmitter located deep within the human brain, ensuring total obedience. However, there were some humans born without the neurotransmitter, hypothesized by Ochigi to be hybrids of the First Civilization and humans, consequently making them immune to the Pieces' control. Instigated by the theft of The Apple of Nirvana by Adam and Eve, the human rebellion soon erupted into full-scale war with the Shinto Gods. While the First Civilization was more technologically advanced and powerful, humanity had the advantage of numbers; most likely outnumbering their creators by the millions, far too much for the Pieces of Nirvana to effectively handle. The war did eventually end, although the casualties were greater than the First Civilization could have ever anticipated. The distraction of war had blinded them to all else, and their preoccupation with the conflict prevented them from seeing the signs of an impending danger from the "Heavens." A select few, not partaking in the war, were aware of the imminent catastrophe and went out of their way to prevent it, thinking up various possible ways to protect the earth. It was said that the Old Onigamis knew this, but this information has been withdrawn. Okami, Washi, Oto and Heba selected the most promising solutions, following which they tested them in underground temples, also called vaults. All offered solutions failed however, with none providing adequate protection against the massive solar flare that was to come. During this time, Heba was discovered to have her own plans for the world, seeking to conquer it, rather than save it, and was subsequently imprisoned by Okami and Washi. With their time having grown short, Okami managed to construct a pedestal, called the Eye, which allowed one to alter the patterns and equations of existence and protect the Earth by doing so. However, before he could use the device, he discovered that Heba had tampered with it so that it would set her free upon activation. Refusing to unleash Heba from her prison, Okami destroyed the device, thus condemning the world to face the solar flare, which flipped the Earth's weakening magnetic field, reversing the polarity and making the planet geologically unstable. While both races survived the catastrophe, few of either species remained. Working together, they rebuilt their world, though humanity continued to view their counterparts as gods. Despite their survival, the First Civilization was unable to fully recover their numbers, and began an inevitable decline toward extinction. Okami and his siblings tried to fight to against their creator but they were defeated and dwarfed down to evil demonic animals due to their treachery; forcing them to be Onis. Their memories were swiped, they don't even remember the first civilization and their part in the War. They simply remember Okami leading his brother and sister to fight their father. A ploy to keep them on earth according to the Shinto gods. The Shinto gods looked upon the earth in its broken state and left after wiping the world's images of them completely. Except for the small area where Japan would be and around those islands. Allowing time to take its course, and allowing things to fit into place on their own. The Shinto God Ameterasu had actually left another to protect the world and guide spirits that died into her heaven, his name had been Jehova. God Jehova ruled over earth, as the One and All. His power had been just as strong as the Shinto gods; in his own right he was one. However, he was a humble and kind god. He created those from him, just like Susanoo had created the Onigamis. Their names had been Gabriel, Michael, Raphael, Uriel, Raguel, Remiel and Saraqael. Due to their father being the Almighty and Lord, they were his followers, his sons. They were Tenchis. Angels. But there had been another, named Lucifer, he was only one who had been an Oni, a powerful Oni at that, with his own demonic form of power. He was formed from everything that had beauty, and all the hatred, within one being. His power is by far the embodiment of evil. Jehova, taking notice to this, banished his son and managed to make a deal with the Shinto gods, allowing him to have his own lane of hell for the most vicous and hellish forms of mortals and organic life. Heaven Heaven, the heavens or seven heavens, is a common religious, cosmological, or transcendent place where heavenly beings such as gods, angels, jinn, saints, or venerated ancestors originate, are enthroned, or live. It is commonly believed that heavenly beings can descend to earth or incarnate and that earthly beings can ascend to heaven in the afterlife or in exceptional cases, enter heaven alive. Heaven is often described as a "higher place", the holiest place, a paradise in contrast to Hell or the Underworld. The "low places" are universally or conditionally accessible by earthly beings according to various standards of divinity, goodness, piety, faith, or other virtues; most simply, the will of God. Some believe in the possibility of a heaven on earth in a World to Come. Ameterasu and Jehova share this plane. He shepards humans into the Holy Land if their hearts are pure and sacred. This land is only for those who have the brightest of hearts, where one can become a Tenchi (Angel) And live in forever paradise. Hell In many mythological, folklore and religious traditions, hell is a place of eternal torment in an afterlife, often after resurrection. It is viewed by most Abrahamic traditions as a place of punishment. Religions with a linear divine history often depict hells as eternal destinations. Religions with a cyclic history often depict a hell as an intermediary period between incarnations. Typically these traditions locate hell in another dimension or under the Earth's surface and often include entrances to Hell from the land of the living. Other afterlife destinations include Heaven, Purgatory, Paradise, and Limbo. Other traditions, which do not conceive of the afterlife as a place of punishment or reward, merely describe hell as an abode of the dead, a neutral place located under the surface of Earth (for example, see sheol and Hades). Modern understandings of hells often depict them abstractly, as a state of loss rather than as fiery torture literally underground, but this view of the concept of a hell can, in fact, be traced back into the ancient and medieval periods as well.needed Hell is sometimes portrayed as populated with demons who torment those dwelling there. This world is for the most wicked of people, the most demonic and hellish of ghouls. Lucifers domain where he was banished by his father and creator Jehova. Yomi - Purgatory Yomi or Yomi-no-kuni (黄泉 or 黄泉の国 Yellow springs/wells"?) is the Japanese word for the land of the dead (World of Darkness). According to Shinto mythology as related in Kojiki, this is where the dead go after life. Once one has eaten at the hearth of Yomi it is impossible to return to the land of the living. Yomi is comparable to Hades or hell and is most commonly known for Izanami's retreat to that place after her death. Izanagi followed her there and upon his return he washed himself, creating Amaterasu, Susanoo, and Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto in the process (See Japanese mythology). However this is only for the souls who were not good or bad in the realm of the living. Within the world of Fumei, and Earth, and other worlds. This is the land where those who simply drift into the world. Where they have there own piece of heaven or may even be reincarnated and reborn again. However people can only be reborn or reincarnated IF they pass there yomi, the orginal world of the dead. This plane is an intermediate state after physical death in which those destined for heaven "undergo purification, so as to achieve the holiness necessary to enter the joy of heaven".Only those who die in the state of grace but have not in life reached a sufficient level of holiness can be in Purgatory, and therefore no one in Purgatory will remain forever in that state or go to hell. All other religions A religion is an organized collection of beliefs, cultural systems, and world views that relate humanity to an order of existence. Many religions have narratives, symbols, and sacred histories that are intended to explain the meaning of life and/or to explain the origin of life or the Universe. From their beliefs about the cosmos and human nature, people derive morality, ethics, religious laws or a preferred lifestyle. According to some estimates, there are roughly 4,200 religions in the world. Many religions may have organized behaviors, clergy, a definition of what constitutes adherence or membership, holy places, and scriptures. The practice of a religion may also include rituals, sermons, commemoration or veneration of a deity, gods or goddesses, sacrifices, festivals, feasts, trance, initiations, funerary services, matrimonial services, meditation, prayer, music, art, dance, public service or other aspects of human culture. Religions may also contain mythology. The word religion is sometimes used interchangeably with faith, belief system or sometimes set of duties; however, in the words of Émile Durkheim, religion differs from private belief in that it is "something eminently social". A global 2012 poll reports that 59% of the world's population is religious, and 36% are not religious, including 13% who are atheists, with a 9% decrease in religious belief from 2005. On average, women are more religious than men. Some people follow multiple religions or multiple religious principles at the same time, regardless of whether or not the religious principles they follow traditionally allow for syncretism. ''The Gist'' Besides that stated above, all other forms of religion are false gods and deitiys, typically oni's taking up human form and boasting of there accomplishments. Such being the Egyptian, and Olympian gods. Both sides Oni's, most of the old religion's even Norse, were during the first Civilization but had drifted away or simply died off during that time. DO YOU UNDERSTAND JIN.... - Eye twitches- Category:Information Category:Shinto Gods Category:Sector G.O.D. Category:Sector Olympus Category:YMRP Directory Category:YMRP Rules Category:Directory